danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Truckers
Truckers was aired in Britain in 1992. It was a TV series based on the first book of Terry Prachett's Bromeliad or in other parts Nome Trilogy. It took place where the book left off. After the nomes finding out that they're from outer space, they try to find their way back home, often running into humans and dangerous obstacles along the way. The series was a thirteen episode storyline, each episode ending with a cliffhanger (except the final episode) and was aired weekly. When it was put on VHS the episodes were put together as a feature length movie. It used the same stop motion animation as The Wind In The Willlows. Cast of Characters *Masklin (Voiced by Joe McGann) *Grimma (Voiced by Debra Gillet) *Granny Morkie (Voiced by Rosalie Williams) *Torrit (Voiced by John Jardine) *The Thing (Voiced by Edward Kelsey) *Angelo De Haberdasheri (Voiced by Nigel Carrington) *Duke De Haberdasheri (Voiced by David Scase) *Dorcas (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *The Abbot (Voiced by Sir Michael Hordern) *Gurder (Voiced by Brian Southwood) *Mr. Mert (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Vinto Pimmie (Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *The Policeman (Voiced by Rob Rackstraw) Episodes Episode 1 A police car is chasing a lorry that is driving erratically. The police pull over the lorry. One of the officers gets out to talk to the driver. When he gets to the cab, he discovers the lorry is empty. He returns to his car, the lorry drives off. Now the police car won't start. The Thing announces this is not the end of the story or the start. The story begins with Masklin, a three inch high gnome, hunting for food. He has an argument with the others about the lack of food and the fact they have no fire for heat. Masklin decides that a lorry might take them to a better place. A fox attacks Grimma and Mr Merts is taken away in the fox’s mouth. The fox runs into a highway and is killed. Masklin decides they have to move. They climb on board a lorry. Torrit, discovers that he has lost The Thing. He makes Masklin climb down to get it. The driver returns and the lorry takes off. Masklin is left hanging on the rope. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 2 Masklin manages to climb on board. The lorry takes them to a department store loading zone. They look around and discover Angelo. Angelo tells them they are in Arnold Bros., a department store where there are hundreds of gnomes. Angelo believes they are from the outside but many nomes do. They are brought before Angelo's father the Duke De Haberdasheri. He does not believe their story and becomes angry with them. They walk past an electricity cable, The Thing begins to talk and light up. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 3 The Thing tells them that they are from another planet, they arrived on earth 15000 years ago. The Thing tells them they must return home to their planet. They meet Dorcas, an inventor who shows them his inventions. The Thing intercepts a radio transmission saying the store will be demolished in three weeks. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 4 Dorcas tells them that no one will believe what The Thing says. He takes them to the Abbott. On the way, they are met by bandits who want to rob them. They refuse to give them what they have and they fight them, the bandits run off. They meet with the Abbott who does not believe them. Gurder, the Abbots assistant tells the nomes that strange things are happening, items are not being replaced and the Abbott is worried he just won't admit it. Gurder takes them back to see the Abbot, he asks to talk to Masklin and The Thing alone. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 5 When the Abbott is alone with Masklin, he says that he has a number of concerns about the future of the store. The Abbott says that he must pretend that everything is okay to keep the peace. The Thing tells the Abbott that the nomes crash landed on earth 15000 years ago, from a spaceship. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 6 Gurder takes Masklin and Grimma to an escalator. Masklin and Gurder begin to argue when Grimma goes up the escalator. They arrive at the general managers office. Masklin begins searching the desk, they discover a memo to the staff saying that the store will be demolished. They are disturbed by a security guard (Prices Slashed), they manage to get past him undetected. They return to find that the Abbot is near death. The Abbot says he has been talking to the thing, he tells them to return to their home. The Abbot dies. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 7 The episode begins with Gurder presiding over the Abbott’s funeral. The abbot chose Gurder to replace him as the Abbott, however he does not want the job. Masklin has a plan to save the gnomes, he plans to steal a lorry. Gurder is stricken by fear with this plan. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 8 Masklin tells his plan to a number of officials from other departments. The Duke thinks his plan is foolishness. Masklin gets all the departments to work together, many of the gnomes begin to read. Angelo gets onboard a lorry to learn more about how they work. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 9 Angelo climbs onboard a lorry, which drives off. Vinto reads about a hostage situation and suggests they could take a human hostage, however Masklin does not think the plan will work. The lorry returns but Angelo is not on board. Masklin climbs down to the lorry and finds Angelo’s jacket. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 10 The duke is distressed at the loss of his son. The Duke still does not believe in an outside, but he agrees to help Masklin take the gnomes outside, as there is a small chance of finding Angelo. Vinto finds a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He convince the other gnomes to search the store for a bottle of "Drink Me" to make the gnomes grow bigger. The gnomes begin an extensive search of the store but they find nothing. Angelo returns, he says he saw the store from the outside. The store has a number of closing down signs in the windows. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 11 Angelo says he got out of the lorry, but before he could get back on it drove off. He had to live outside until another came by and he learned how to drive a lorry. He tells Masklin that the gears are many times bigger than a gnome. Masklin realizes that it will be impossible for the gnomes to drive it. Vinto brings a book of Gullivers Travels to Masklin, he sees the ropes the Yahoo used to hold down Gulliver. Masklin believes they can use ropes to make the lorry go. Vinto discovers the demolition has already started. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 12 The Thing advises them to get out of the store as soon as possible. The humans begin to load the store fittings onto a lorry. Dorcas tells Masklin that he has disabled the door so the lorry can't leave. The Thing tells Masklin there is an airport to the north and they should head to it. The Thing goes silent and leaves Masklin on his own. Masklin becomes overwhelmed by his task, but Grimma encourages him to lead the gnomes out of the store. The gnomes get into a lorry and begin to practice using the system Dorcas designed to drive the lorry. They start the lorry and begin to move, unfortunately they move backwards not forwards. They crash into a petrol drum, which tips over and spills. Prices Slashed comes over to investigate, he is smoking a cigarette. Angelo tells the gnomes that if there is a single spark the fuel will explode. TO BE CONTINUED... Episode 13 Prices Slashed sees the gnomes in the lorry, he is startled and drops his cigarette into the petrol. Dorcas forgot to fix the door so the lorry crashes through it moments before the petrol ignites. They stop a short way down the street. They look back and see the store is on fire. They drive off, they have a number of driving incidents. After a short time, a police car chases them. The police pull over the lorry. One of the officers gets out to talk to the driver. When he gets to the cab, he discovers the lorry is empty. Meanwhile Masklin and Dorcas cut the wires of the police car. The policeman returns to his car, the lorry drives off. Now the police car won't start. This is the scene that featured at the start of episode one. The lorry comes to a stop in a quarry near an airport. Masklin tells the others that they must move on at some point and try to go home. They see the concorde fly over. Dorcas thinks it would be easier to drive than a lorry because it only has three wheels. This was the final episode. Category:Television Shows Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:1990s Category:1990s TV shows